Meeting With You
by Chennah
Summary: Everyone can't run away from the truth. And she has to face reality. And sometimes, reality is wonderful.


Meeting with you

**Well, this is sort of dedicated to November Romeo, cause the said author inspired me to write this ONE-SHOT and she wrote the fabulous story, 'Yearbook Day' in which stars Yuu and Nonoko. I'm guessing I'm going to ship this couple along with Misaki and Tsubasa now~ LOVE THEMMMM~**

**~Chennah.**

_**Summary: Everyone can't run away from the truth. And she has to face reality. And sometimes, reality is wonderful. **_

_The chapter of Meeting up with you starts here…_

Nonoko's POV

Wow. I can't believe I'm here. After all the meetings, gatherings, birthdays, special occasions etc etc I have skipped.

"_Nonoko, are you sure you can't come? This is the 3__rd__ gathering you are skipping?" I could hear Ruka's voice echo._

"_What? This is not some stupid thing you can skip! It's our once every 2 years gathering promise to go overseas meeting! Nonoko, you have got to be kidding me. You skipped the one last year to go to New York for studies!" Sumire still screamed quite loudly…_

"_But Nonoko, I haven't seen you in ages… I miss you so much! Can't we have coffee together or something?" Anna's disheartened voice made my heart sink._

I don't know why, but… The feeling is overwhelming. Watching them from afar… It's amazing to see them after… What? 5 years of keeping them off and avoiding them?

_Koko is smiling and Sumire is punching him in the stomach… Ouch. _

_Natsume slightly smiling and is that… THEIR KIDDD! Mikan and Natsume are playing with their kiddd!_

_Misaki senpai and Tsubasa senpai, holding hands and smiling at Mikan and Natsume… Wow, maybe their together…_

_Hehe, Ruka is holding Hotaru's hand so tightly… Maybe they are dating. Well, that's probably because their homes and work places are at the same district._

_And, Kitsune is taking pictures of everyone…_

_And… Anna… Woah… She's smiling so brightly… She is unpacking all the food she baked… I supposed that is her famous chicken pie now that she has her own bakery…_

"Nonoko! You're here, finally! For the first time, you attended our gathering!" Mikan exclaimed upon seeing me staring at them. I smiled genuinely, my eyes blinking brightly.

"Nonoko! It's been so long! I've missed you!" Anna ran over to hug me. Soon, all the girls hugged me, even Hotaru. Well, Ruka, Kitsune, Koko and Tsubasa hugged too… Natsume didn't… And… Yuu…

"Where's Yuu?" I asked, looking around.

"Ehhh, you still like him?" Mikan asked. I blushed a deep scarlet.

"Well, he's not here yet, but soon!" Anna said, giggling.

"Well, then let's start!"

We played together, splashing water at each other, playing games like tag… Wow, so childish!

We sat down to chat.

"So, Nonoko, how's business?" Misaki asked.

"Well, I'm doing okay. Speaking of which, I was making chemicals for the new fluid and this girl just mixed up my potions! :3"

"Why? That's horrible…" Ruka said. I nodded.

"Well, since I was an Alice, they treated me better and I was of higher rank. The girl was angry that I'm so much better than her… That she switched the potion and I almost could have exploded the lab, luckily for my Alice." I smiled. My friends sighed in relief.

"Luckily, you didn't explode the lab…" Hotaru said.

"Or we would be meeting you after 5 years… In the hospital!" Anna said, frowning.

"ANNA!" My friends all screamed. I smiled.

"Thanks for being so caring…" I said, sincerely smiling.

"Hey guys, I'm here! Nonoko!" Yuu said suddenly from behind.

"Yuu, you're finally here! I thought I told you last night to come earlier!" I scolded, giggling. The others stared in confusion.

"Well, my exhibit taken quite some time…"

"2 extra hours! That is not very short an amount of time!" I turned to the others.

"Well, Yuu and I are dating!"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, sorry for not telling you. I told you I moved, right? Guess what? I lived right next to Nonoko!"

"*sweatdrops* Wow, that is so cool…" Tsubasa said.

"Well, next time, I want to treasure this, Meeting with you." I said finally, giving my widest grin.

_end_

Sorry its very irrelevant…


End file.
